Storme of Hauk
Storme of Hauk is a knight of Plort. The Tale of Storme of Hauk The tale of Storme of Hauk, starts in the far lands of the Are-Pea Alliance, where he tended a tiny city-state and was known as Auran the Blazing. A young man at the time Storme knew not of the threat that is the Marizu, instead enjoying the multitude of contests and games that often occurred between the various city-states in that part of Are-Pea. However, Storme soon grew bored of these contests and games, and handing his lands over to an old friend and fellow ruler of a neighbouring city-state he took leave, journeying beyond the nation-state that had always been his home and off into thee other lands of Are-Pea and beyond. It was in the lands of Fanvik-Neht that he appeared next, spending some time wandering freely in those lands before settling down in a small keep which he named after himself and his old city-state. Still innocent and unaware of the Marizu and the danger that they held, Storme began to get acquainted with his new lands. It was a short time later that a small warband of Marizu ended up in his land, asking for shelter and a place to stay for a small while. Seeing no reason as to why not, Storme allowed them to stay. However things do not last forever and soon Storme started to become weary of the warband. It was because of this that Storme started to research the Marizu, taking a long trip to Tivit to study up on them in the great libraries they held there. It was here that he first learnt of the Union of Plort, although unlike others he did not travel upon the Hyparlink trade route. Instead, now knowing the true horror of what was in his lands in Fanvik-Neht he decided to return to his homeland in Are-Pea. Whilst his homeland had changed drastically from when he had left, and many of his old friends had either been replaced or had withdrawn from the normal contests that he had competed against and with them in, Storme was still welcomed back, and here he lived once again for a small while in peace and happiness. Eventually Storme remembered that he had to face off against the Marizu that had, by now, no doubt taken over his land or die trying. Bidding farewell to his friends in Are-Pea, he said to them, “Now I ride back to Fanvik-Neht to fix my mistakes, my road is long and arduous and I may not see you again.” With that he rode off upon the finest horse from his city-state, his armour, sword and shield sparkling in the night. Upon returning to Fanvik-Neht and his lands Storme allowed himself a sigh of relief, his worst thoughts had not come to being and his lands still held some semblance of what they had looked like when he had left. Setting up camp just inside his borders Storme waited until he and his horse were rested before they carried on to the Marizu camp. Spotting it, now standing right outside his keep Storme drew his sword and his shield, and with no cry of battle thundered into the Marizu camp, intent on slaying them all. In the end the Marizu were beaten back, but at a cost, beaten and bloodied Storme dragged himself into his keep, his armour was broken, his shield useless and broken beyond all recognition, his sword snapped and his horse lying dead amongst the few Marizu he had killed. Swearing revenge against Thawne, the leader of the warband who had managed to escape, and the rest of the Mariu still alive Storme locked himself away whilst he healed and brooded and planned what he was going to do next. It was after a warm summer’s night that he decided to travel to Plort and aid in their crusades against the Marizu. Taking the long and potentially dangerous journey by himself Storme eventually landed in Wechi, where he renounced his old name, taking on his current name instead swearing that whatever damage he had done as Auran he would undo as Storme. Intent on moving into Borrd Storme moved through Wechi, stopping at each town on his way to pick up more information that he could use when his time came to confront the Marizu, sometimes even chasing scraps and rumours of information that caused him to deviate from his original route. Arriving in the lands of Baron Phobos, in the nation of Borrd, he was met as most are with a shower of gifts and warm words of welcome. Settling in a small town in the hills to the north of the Gudryting River by the name of Hauk, it was not long before he started to prepare for his pilgrimage to become recognized as a knight. On his first attempt at the pilgrimage he was unable to ford either the Graymar or the Ponchuashun and as such turned back and never quite reached the Purmeshun Range. Unlike in the past where such failures would cause him to withdraw from the world, Storme continued to train and improve himself, before on his second attempt succeeding in his mission to travel up to the Purmeshun Range. Journeying back to Cokirt, Storme was approved by the Baron and became a knight. However for his own reasons Storme does not truly recognize this title, still referring to himself as a Squire until he truly recognizes that he has become a knight. With bow in hand Storme prepares himself for his first raid against the Marizu, hoping he will prevail and be able to do as he swore and eliminate Thawne and his band of Marizu. Category:Knights of Plort